


Rogers Versus Rogers Versus School

by belca77777



Series: Puzzle Pieces [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Family Fluff, First Day of School, Kid Fic, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: Арто пора отправляться в школу. Естественно, все идет так плохо, как думал Стив, но потом становится лучше.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Puzzle Pieces [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1168556
Kudos: 31





	Rogers Versus Rogers Versus School

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rogers Versus Rogers Versus School](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116357) by [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/pseuds/sara_holmes). 



Единственный человек, которому удается заснуть в ночь перед первым днем Арто в школе, — это Стив. Но не потому, что он спокоен и расслаблен. Нет. Просто из-за того, что перед «большим днем» он не спал практически неделю, Тони накачал его таким количеством снотворного, которое запросто могло убить слона, и только тогда Стив отрубился.

Он просыпается в четыре утра от того, что на его спине стоит на коленях Арто, тянет за ухо и говорит, что пора вставать, пока они не опоздали. Стив пытается сделать из него одеяльное буррито, чтобы заставить снова заснуть, но Арто с легкостью смазанной маслом ласки вырывается и дергает его за лодыжку в тщетной попытке стащить с кровати. Стив сдается и, покачиваясь, садится, пытаясь вспомнить, когда же ему в последний раз удавалось проспать законные восемь часов.

Как только в него попадает достаточное количество кофеина, он просыпается окончательно и с ужасом понимает, что это, черт возьми, первый день Арто в школе.

Он отвлекает его «Парком Юрского периода», который даже при четырехсотом просмотре кажется Арто интересным, и вполглаза дремлет на диване, пока не просыпаются остальные обитатели башни. Он поручает Тони впихнуть в семилетнего ребенка пару ложек «Lucky Charms», но ребенок не желает сидеть спокойно, а желает пойти и разбудить Баки с Клинтом. Стив говорит, что сделает это сам, и находит их уже проснувшимися и в окружении пустых упаковок из-под чипсов и банок с остатками «Red bull» азартно рубящимися в «Halo».

— Какого черта вы делаете? Бак, ты должен был спать, ведь тебе надо будет присматривать за Арто в школе!

Должно быть, он выглядит достаточно убедительным, потому что Баки не закатывает глаза и не острит, а встает и начинает руководить.  
— Клинт, проверь коммы и посмотри, хватит ли в Бумере бензина.

— Мы вчера проверяли, — хмуро отвечает Клинт, продолжая смотреть в телевизор.

— Проверь еще раз. Давай, вставай.

Он выпроваживает Клинта из комнаты и выжидающе поворачивается к Стиву.  
— Так. Последний шанс передумать и позволить мне взять оружие.

— Никакого оружия, Бак, это школа.

— Но ты же хочешь, чтобы он был в безопасности, правда?

Стив трет глаза. Фу, какие они грязные.  
— Именно поэтому я отправляю тебя.

С лицом Баки начинает происходить что-то странное и морщинистое, а потом он подходит к Стиву и обнимает его. Тот почти повисает на нем и утыкается носом в плечо. Стив очень надеется, что это с ним Баки никогда обсуждать не станет.

— Ты же знаешь, что я ни за что не позволю, чтобы с ним что-нибудь случилось?

— Ага, — Стив елозит лбом по его плечу и добавляет: — А что, если его снова похитят?

— Не похитят. Самое худшее, что может нас ожидать, это то, что он кого-нибудь покусает или спрячется под стол и откажется вылезать.

— Он все еще плохо читает…

— Вот почему он идет в школу. Стив. Успокойся.

Каким-то образом ему это удается. Ну, достаточно для того, чтобы с приклеенной улыбкой вернуться на кухню, поймать несущегося к нему Арто и, перед тем, как усадить его на бедро, получить коленом по яйцам.

— Ты пойдешь со мной, — говорит Арто, дергая Стива за ворот майки.

— Я же сказал, родители не ходят в школу, это отстой, — вздыхает Тони, подходя и целуя его в щеку. — Мы остаемся здесь, начнем убирать, то что ты разбросал, и готовиться к новому беспорядку, который ты устроишь, вернувшись домой.

Арто ухмыляется, перебирая пальцами волоски в бородке Тони.  
— Вы можете поехать и подождать в машине.

— Неа, — качает головой Тони. — Послушай, тебя отвезут Баки с Клинтом, как мы и решили. Ты должен взять Клинта в школу, потому что он не умеет ни читать, ни считать. Ты его единственная надежда, малыш.

Арто смеется, а Тони улыбается и успокаивающе гладит Стива по пояснице. Тому начинает казаться, что всё и правда может пройти хорошо.

Потом они идут, собирают портфель, сменку и обед, укладывают в постель мишку Баки, чтобы дожидался возвращения Арто, и спускаются в гараж. Арто смотрит на новенький «BMW» Баки и говорит: — Нет.

Ему предлагают поменять машину. Арто говорит нет. Предлагают поменять водителя на Клинта. Арто говорит нет. Помня о времени, Тони предлагает взять свой «Bugatti». Арто говорит нет.

Стив с Тони опускаются на колени на бетон перед Арто.  
— Что мы можем сделать? — спрашивает Тони, положив руки ему на бока. — Хотя бы намекни.

Арто качает головой и выпячивает нижнюю губу. Стив морщится, понимая, что это — стопроцентное Роджерсовское упрямство. Но он знает, что, может быть — только может быть, — это самое упрямство проявляется у Роджерсов в моменты страшной неуверенности.

— Арт, ты боишься.

Смертельно оскорбленный Арто шарахается назад.  
— Вовсе нет.

— В первый день все боятся.

— Вовсе нет.

— Ладно, так в чем же дело?

Арто хмурится и начинает пальцем вычерчивать круги вокруг паяльного ожога на руке Тони.  
— Я иду в школу, — бурчит он.

Стив с Тони недоуменно переглядываются.

— И мы тебя не задерживаем.

— Я хочу, чтобы Стив пошел со мной.

— О’кей, — облегченно выдыхает Тони. — Это можно устроить.

Арто вырывается из его рук и начинает бегать по гаражу в поисках подходящего средства передвижения. Он зависает возле машины Баки, но благоразумно не трогает ее.

— Мою машину ты не получишь, — громко кричит у него за спиной Баки.

— Я и не хотел, — отвечает Арто.

А потом у Стива возникает ощущение, что аневризма все-таки настигает его, потому что Арто поворачивается, показывает на мотоцикл и произносит: — Пожалуйста?

— Нет, — говорит Стив.

— Нет, — повторяет Тони.

— Это не противозаконно? — спрашивает Баки, и Стив медленно поворачивается к нему. — Что? Если он будет в шлеме и сможет дотянуться до подножек…

Тони открывает рот, потом закрывает. И еще раз. В другой день Стив счел бы это забавным — у Тони Старка нет слов, если бы не чувствовал себя точно так же.  
— Нет, — наконец подает голос Тони. — Как будет «нет» по-русски? Нет.

— Ты хочешь отправить ребенка в школу или нет? — Баки складывает руки на груди.

— Абсолютно точно нет, — говорит Стив и, подняв Арто, закидывает себе на плечо. — Ты правда надеялся, что я соглашусь? Да ладно…

— Сти-и-ив, — хнычет Арто, но вырываться, похоже, не собирается. А устраивается поудобнее и принимается барабанить ладонями по его спине. Стив несет его обратно в общую гостиную, бросает на диван и, потерев лицо руками, задумывается, что же делать дальше.

— Принеси мне мишку Баки, — просит Арто, ногой толкая Стива в колено.

— Сам возьми. Ты опоздаешь, если не выберешь машину.

— Я выбрал. Мотоцикл, — пожимает плечами Арто, ища пульт от телевизора. — Можно мне досмотреть «Парк Юрского периода»?

Стив сжимает переносицу — он даже не может передать, насколько ему самому хочется включить это чертово кино. Так было бы в сто раз проще, чем вступать в схватку с Арто — или Баки — по поводу подходящих методов транспортировки. И потом, если Арто не пойдет в школу, Стиву не придется переживать из-за того, что он так далеко…

— Стив, подпиши, пожалуйста, пару бумажек, — раздается голос с лестничной клетки, и Стив, опустив руки, злобно смотрит на ту часть Клинта, которую видит. Он уже собирается сообщить, куда тот может их запихнуть, но понимает, что Клинт слишком многозначительно шевелит бровями. Стив вздыхает и следом за ним спускается на несколько ступенек вниз, выходя из зоны слышимости мелкого шпиона.

— Поздравляю, — ухмыляется Клинт, приваливаясь к стене. — Тебя перехитрил семилетка.

— Что? Я не позволю ему…

— Он боится идти, — говорит Клинт.

Стив качает головой и тяжело садится на ступеньку. Упираясь локтем во фломастерные каракули «С Т И В В», которые никому не хватает духу стереть.  
— Я понимаю, что он нервничает, но он хочет пойти. Он разбудил меня в четыре, чтобы сказать, что готов.

— Он будит тебя в четыре, когда хочет «Nutella», это не показатель, — фыркает Клинт, растекаясь по ступенькам рядом со Стивом. — И, возможно, в четыре он был готов, ведь до выхода оставалась еще куча времени. Как ты думаешь, почему он вдруг захотел поехать на мотоцикле?

— Потому что знал, что я откажусь, — ошарашенно произносит Стив, впечатленный выходкой Арто. — Он что, не хотел, чтобы мы поняли, что он не хочет идти, поэтому выбрал вариант, от которого я точно откажусь?

— Бинго, бинго, — кивает Клинт, «стреляя» в него из указательных пальцев обеих рук. — Теперь в том, что он не едет, виноват ты, а не то, что он боится. Он не идиот.

— Мой сын — злой гений, — вздыхает Стив, качая головой. Арто здесь нет, и Стив не может сердито посмотреть на него, поэтому сердито смотрит на кривоватую «С» на стене. — Отлично.

— Он унаследовал не только твое лицо и суперсилу. Поэтому, ты лучше всех знаешь, — если везти его силой, он сорвется.

Оскорбленный Стив собирается возмутиться тем, что его только что назвали злым гением, но существуют приоритеты.  
— И что же мне делать? Может тебе поговорить с ним, пусть это и займет какое-то время.

— От двух до пяти рабочих дней?

— Нет. Столько у нас нет, — вздыхает Стив. — Или мы запихиваем его в машину, в надежде, что он не станет слишком сопротивляться…

— Или…

— Я не повезу его на мотоцикле.

— У Баки есть шлем подходящего размера.

Стив моргает.  
— Прошу прощения?

— Это часть экстренной эвакуации плана «Е», — Клинт пожимает плечами так, будто придумывать столько планов на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств — вполне нормально. Все знают, что нужно придумать один достойный план и один достойный запасной план, а потом, если они не сработают, можно поимпровизировать.

— У нас всего два плана эвакуации Арто.

— Баки добавил еще четыре, в одном из которых задействован мотоцикл.

— Ну, конечно… Можно поинтересоваться остальными?

— Нет, — категорично заявляет Клинт, хлопая его по плечу, а потом садится. — Эй, у меня есть идея.

И прежде чем Стив успевает хоть что-то сообразить, вскакивает на ноги, вытаскивает из кармана видавший виды телефон, даже не потрудившись набрать номер, прижимает к уху и идет обратно в гостиную. Стив встает и задумывается, куда же ушли те дни, когда он с радостью прятался на лестничных клетках, предоставляя другим решать вопросы, связанные с Арто.

— Ага, спасибо, Курт, здорово, — громко говорит Клинт и продолжает: — Арто, мой друг Курт учится в твоей школе, ты же помнишь его, синий такой? Тот, который умеет телепортироваться? Он говорит, что может зайти к нам и перенести тебя прямо в школу, и нам не придется беспокоиться ни о машинах, ни о чем другом. Он может взять еще и меня, и Стива, так что мы можем пойти все вместе. Ты как? — он снова подносит трубку к уху. — Да, я спросил его, — кивает он и многозначительно смотрит на Арто. — Помнишь, ты говорил, что телепортация — самая крутая суперсила? И умолял Стива позволить тебе, а он отказался? Ну, на этот раз тебе разрешают! Счастливого Вторника!

Арто медленно встает на диване и, сжав руками подушку, перегибается через спинку. Переводит взгляд с Клинта на Стива, открывает рот и… начинает рыдать.

— Я хочу пойти, но не хочу уходи-и-ить, — всхлипывает он, закрывая лицо ладонями.

— А вот и она, — вздыхает Клинт, пихая телефон в карман. — Твой выход.

И, ухмыляясь, хлопает Стива по плечу. Однажды Стив задушит Клинта Бартона, но не сегодня, потому что у его сына в самом разгаре истерика, с которой ему вроде как нужно справиться. Поэтому он довольствуется тем, что закатывает глаза, а потом подходит к дивану так близко, чтобы Арто мог драматично упасть ему на грудь.

— Все нормально, — говорит Стив, обнимая тощее тело и прижимаясь губами к макушке.

— Нет, — Арто толкает его в живот. — Я хочу пойти, но не могу. Я застрял.

Стив тяжело вздыхает.  
— Да, я понимаю.

— Нет, не понимаешь.

— Конечно, понимаю, — говорит Стив в светлые волосы, пахнущие натуральным ананасовым шампунем — единственным чертовым шампунем, который терпит Арто, и который стоит почти тридцать гребаных баксов за флакон, о чем Стиву не стоит сейчас вспоминать, потому что он и так достаточно напряжен. — Как ты думаешь, что я испытываю каждый раз, когда отправляюсь на миссию? Я хочу пойти и сделать свою работу, но не хочу оставлять тебя. Я знаю, каково это — застрять.

Арто начинает рыдать громче, но обхватывает Стива за пояс и прижимается крепче. Стив чувствует себя беспомощным и разочарованным от того, что не может просто пойти и решить проблему или ударить проблему, чтобы та исчезла. Он даже не может принять решение за Арто, потому что Арто и в лучшие времена — довольно противоречивое существо, а уж когда расстроен…

— Давай делать это шаг за шагом? Думать о школе — большое и страшное дело, верно? Так что давай сначала подумаем о первом шаге. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сейчас взял и пошел умываться.

Арто поднимает зареванное лицо с его майки.  
— Но потом…

Стив зажимает ему рот ладонью.  
— Нет, — говорит он и убирает руку, мягко проведя большим пальцем по скуле. — Это проблема будущего Арто. А тебе сейчас просто нужно пойти и умыться.

— О’кей, — вздыхает Арто. У него сильно дрожит подбородок, а по щекам продолжают катиться слезы. У Стива немного разрывается сердце, ведь он знает, что когда слез больше, чем воплей, Арто на самом деле расстроен. Он шмыгает носом и вытирает его запястьем, но Стиву удается сдержаться и не высказаться по этому поводу. Арто с несчастным видом кашляет. — Сделай это сам.

Стив вздыхает. Заставлять Арто умываться — это не та битва, к которой он в данный момент готов, поэтому он берет его на руки, несет на кухню и сажает на стол возле раковины. Арто смотрит, как он включает воду и тянется, чтобы провести пальцами по его запястью.

— Не шевелимся, — говорит Стив, теплой водой моча угол полотенца и проводя им по покрытой розовыми пятнами коже. — Сидим неподвижно.

— А я и сижу, — протестует Арто и добавляет тише: — Зеленый.

Стив улыбается.  
— Зеленый, — шепотом отвечает он и оглядывается, услышав приближающиеся шаги. Это Тони, беспокойно вертящий в руке солнцезащитные очки.

— Итак, что мы решили насчет…

— Пока мы умываемся, — отвечает Стив. — Это первый шаг. Это пока все, что мы делаем. Всего одну маленькую вещь.

— А-а, понятно, — тянет Тони, прижимаясь к его спине и укладывая на плечо подбородок. Стив чувствует, как сквозь майку кожу покалывают волоски бородки, а очки впиваются под лопатку. — Более серьезные проблемы — это проблемы будущего Арто, я правильно понял?

— Да. Это будущий Арто должен ходить в школу, — говорит Арто и тянет к Тони руку. — Я — не будущий, значит мне это не нужно.

— Ну, ты прав, — кивает Тони, обходя Стива, чтобы взять Арто за руку. — А что будет делать настоящий, уже умытый Арто?

— Обуется, — говорит Стив. — И больше ничего.

Арто кивает, спрыгивает со стола и идет искать ботинки. Стив, глядя ему вслед, опирается на плечо Тони.  
— Надеюсь, это сработает.

— Шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Но я верю в твои способности манипулировать людьми. Я имею в виду — в твои родительские способности.

Стив закатывает глаза.  
— В данный момент, думаю, это одно и то же.

***

— Пойдем со мной, — ноет Арто, обеими руками дергая Стива за пальцы и не делая к машине ни единого движения. Дверь открыта. Мишка Баки уже внутри. Коробка с обедом — тоже, и в ней только то, что обычно жестко нормируется. На пассажирском сиденье сидит Клинт и, развернувшись, терпеливо ждет, глядя на происходящее через открытую заднюю дверь.

— Я иду, — отвечает Стив. — Садись в машину, а я обойду с другой стороны.

— Нет, ты садись в машину, — упрямо говорит Арто. — Тогда будущий Арто подумает о том, чтобы тоже сесть в машину.

Баки, открывающий водительскую дверь, хмыкает.  
— Он тебя сделал, — говорит он. — Эй, мелкий, что будем слушать?

Арто не обращает на него внимания, продолжая дергать Стива за большой и указательный пальцы.  
— Сначала ты.

Стив смотрит на Тони — тот пожимает плечами. После получения настолько полезного ответа, Стив решает капитулировать и позволяет Арто протащить себя вокруг машины, усадить внутрь и пристегнуть. А потом ждет, пока Арто не появится с другой стороны и не залезет в свое кресло.

— Вот и умница, — улыбается Тони, глядя на пристегивающегося Арто. — Просто молодец.

— А ты будешь здесь, когда я вернусь? — с тревогой спрашивает Арто.

— Конечно. Буду ждать прямо тут. Даже с места не сойду.

Арто улыбается.  
— Ты врешь, — говорит он, потом оглядывается и берет мишку Баки. — Пока.

— Пока, — отвечает Тони и, стукнув по крыше ладонью, получает от Баки грозный взгляд. — Повеселитесь, ребята. Учитесь всему. Ведите себя прилично.

— Ох, лучше бы он не говорил мне ничего насчет поведения, — замечает Баки, заводя машину. — Ладно, поехали.

Стив прекрасно понимал, что для большинства людей — попытка покинуть гараж, далеко не вопрос жизни и смерти. Поэтому, глядя на то, как Клинт прикрывает один глаз, словно готовясь к удару, он немного успокаивается, видя, что в своих опасениях не одинок. Машина выезжает на ослепительный свет утреннего солнца, и, все, что делает Арто, — это тянется к Стиву и крепко хватает за руку.

— Школа — это ведь хорошо, правда?

— Шутишь? Школа — лучшее время в жизни, — улыбается Стив. — Ты многое узнаешь и заведешь друзей. И Омари будет там, ты же помнишь?

— Ага, — кивает Арто, но голос звучит неубедительно. Он молча смотрит в окно, хотя обычно не замолкает ни на секунду, и даже не пинает спинку кресла Клинта. Стив решает не лезть к нему, а ценить редкий момент покоя. Поэтому всю дорогу до школы виновато наслаждается тишиной.

Ну… одна половина наслаждается, а другая — прикидывает, что, черт побери, у него есть в банке родительских вымогательств/обещаний для того, чтобы убедить Арто выйти из машины и войти в эту чертову школу. Да, похоже, придется пустить в ход то давнее — о покупке гребаных рыбок. Но если он скажет «да», Тони точно не подумает «аквариум с рыбками», а сформулирует в голове мысль «огромный резервуар с бесчисленным количеством тропических существ». Что ж… персоналу башни не привыкать к общению с акулами и осьминогами.

Когда они подъезжают к школе и Баки притормаживает, в телефоне Стива появляется сообщение от Клинта «готовься».

Стив поднимает голову и видит небольшой приветственный комитет: Шторм и Омари с незнакомым мальчиком, машущие им руками. Боже, это, конечно, мило, но теперь у их потенциального срыва есть аудитория.

Арто смотрит на школу, потом на Стива. Снова на школу и снова на Стива.

— Ладно, теперь ты можешь уходить.

Стив чувствует, как у него отвисает челюсть.  
— Не понял…

— Это школа, — произносит Арто так, будто Стив идиот. — Папы в школу не ходят.

Он как раз тянется к дверной ручке, когда Баки начинает смеяться. Очевидно, он недооценивает готовность Стива пнуть его за издевательства над ним, а также не думает о безопасности, потому что детский замок не нажат, что позволяет Арто толкнуть дверь.

— Арто! — кричит Стив, матерясь, хватает коробку с обедом и выскакивает наружу. — Арто, стой!

Его никто не слушает. Арто оббегает машину, цепляет за руку Клинта и через дорогу тащит к зданию школы, яростно махая Омари. Стив резко тормозит и присаживается на машину, пытаясь осознать произошедшее.

— Как раз в тот момент, когда я думаю, что мы уже разобрались с этим парнем… — вздыхает Баки и, сложив руки на груди, садится рядом со Стивом на нагретый лучами солнца металл. На нем темные очки, которые он использует как прикрытие для спокойного визуального осмотра территории.

— Тони сейчас назвал бы его скруллом, — говорит Стив, глядя, как Арто берет Омари за руку. — Черт. Это же именно то, чего мы хотели, почему я так взбешен?

— Потому что он с самого утра гоняет тебя кругами? — предполагает Баки. — Хочешь, я отнесу обед?

— Нет, я сам. Заодно попрощаюсь, — Стив отлипает от капота и идет через дорогу. Арто встречает его на полпути — бежит с такой скоростью, что Стив начинает сомневаться, не передумал ли он и не собирается ли умолять Стива забрать его домой.

— Ты вернешься за мной? — спрашивает Арто, обнимая его за шею. — После уроков.

— Обязательно, — кивает Стив. — Ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я остался?

Решимость Арто дает слабину, и на лице появляется тень неуверенности. Он оглядывается, смотрит на Баки, на Клинта, потом снова на Стива.  
— Нет, — наконец произносит он. — Я храбрый. И у тебя есть телефон. Если я захочу, чтобы ты вернулся, ты очень быстро вернешься, ведь ты быстро ездишь.

— Я не езжу быстро, — качает головой Стив.

— Ты врешь, — отвечает Арто и целует его в щеку. — А теперь можешь идти.

Стив смеется и отдает ему коробку.  
— Ладно, хорошо. Иди, а то Омари ждет.

Арто нетерпеливо кивает и убегает, хрустя подошвами по гравию. Стив смотрит ему вслед, и его желудок сжимается и от нервов, и от сожалений, и от облегчения.

— Зеленый, — тихо говорит он, когда Арто исчезает в здании, и идет обратно, надеясь, что на этот раз Баки пойдет на уступки и все-таки решится проигнорировать правило «Стиву ни в коем случае нельзя за руль моей машины».

***

После нескольких уловок и вопиющей взятки — честно говоря, жизнь Стива была бы намного проще, если бы ему приходилось бороться только с Арто — Баки смягчается, и Стив возвращается в башню один, чувствуя себя так, будто оставил в школе половину себя. Тони встречает его в холле, демонстрируя эмоциональную проницательность, о наличии которой знают только Арто со Стивом. Они обедают и отправляются в мастерскую: Тони работает над очередным проектом, а Стив пытается читать «Уловку 22», параллельно переписываясь с Баки. Который, благослови Господь его душу, проявляет небывалое терпение и каждый раз отвечает Стиву, что с Арто все в порядке, что он никого не покусал, не заплакал и ничего не сломал, потому в спасении не нуждается.

В три часа дня Стив возвращается в машину Баки и мчится в школу, нервничая так, будто в нем снова пять футов роста и он снова пытается попасть в армию. Он паркуется и ждет в машине, барабаня пальцами по рулю и сопротивляясь желанию пойти и физически вытащить Арто из здания. Господи, о чем они только думали, отпуская его в школу? Он к ней совсем не готов. А что, если это небезопасно? Что, если кто-то был с ним груб, что, если он расстроился и закатил истерику, что, если он не съел обед, что, если…

Парадные двери открываются, выпуская поток детей на свет послеполуденного солнца. Кто-то идет на лужайку, кто-то, обойдя здание, — в сад. Стив смотрит, как река превращается в узкий ручеек, и с каждой новой незнакомой фигурой, проходящей мимо, хмурится все сильнее. По окончании вечности наконец появляется Арто. Не один; его несет Клинт, повесив за спину как очень светлый и очень восторженный рюкзак. Арто смеется и так размахивает коробкой для обедов, что Клинту, похоже, грозит очередное сотрясение. Баки идет следом, и солнцезащитные очки и черная одежда делают его похожим на телохранителя.

Стив готов взорваться от гордости, но и, возможно, разрыдаться. Потому что несмотря на то, как сильно он хочет, чтобы Арто стал независимым и уверенным в себе, он не думает, что когда-нибудь привыкнет к тому, что Арто в нем не нуждается.

Он остается в машине, терпеливо ждет и обдумывает, что делать, когда Арто оглядывается и замечает его. То, как начинает сиять его и без того счастливое лицо, заставляет Стива забыть обо всех сомнениях и тревогах и почувствовать себя на вершине мира. Так, со школой все в порядке, и мне уже лучше, думает он и, улыбаясь, вылезает из машины, чтобы забрать сына.

***

В ночь перед вторым днем Арто в школе, через целую неделю после первого, Стива в четыре утра будит его уменьшенная копия, впиваясь острыми коленками в бедра и засовывая под подбородок мишку Баки. Стив стонет и думает, сочтут ли его плохим родителем, если вытолкнет Арто обратно.

— Стив, — шепчет Арто. — Папа. Скоро в школу.

— Нет, не скоро, — шепчет в ответ Стив. — Пожалуйста, возвращайся в постель.

Арто пристраивает голову к нему на подушку.  
— Я в постели.

— В свою.

— Ты ведь знаешь, когда будет пора вставать в школу? — шепчет Арто, и Стив цепляется за эту фразу, как за спасательный круг, потому что это звучит так, будто Арто собирается снова заснуть.

— Да?

— А мы поедем на мотоцикле?

Стив вспоминает прошлую неделю. Многочасовые препирательства, вопли, слезы и истерики. Он знает все о границах и битвах и практически никогда не идет у Арто на поводу. Но…

Были времена — до того, как он стал родителем, — когда ему можно было спать целых двенадцать часов.

— Если ты позволишь мне уснуть, — бормочет он, закрывая глаза. — И не волнуйся, мы не опоздаем. Поедем на том, на чем захочешь.

Арто возбужденно пищит и быстро придвигается ближе, упираясь макушкой ему под челюсть. Стив вздыхает. Придется смириться с тем, что в ближайшие пару часов у него будет грелка в форме Арто.

— Слабак, — раздается за спиной сонный голос Тони, но все, что Стив может сделать, это согласиться.


End file.
